


Brojob! Brojob!

by Adiaphory



Series: But why [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1500 live ladybugs, 4chan inspired story, Blow Jobs, Brojob Brojob Choo Choo, Brother/Brother Incest, Crack, Dad's Journal, Homophobic Language, John is dead, M/M, OOC, Prank Wars, Sam loves The Golden Girls, Very OOC, Weird Shit, Wincest - Freeform, no spoilers past season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiaphory/pseuds/Adiaphory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam's prank war takes a wacky turn!</p>
<p>[Based on the 4chan greentext story about a boy playing a prank on his friend. Brojob brojob. Choo choo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brojob! Brojob!

**Author's Note:**

> Go google "4chan Brojob" if you haven't read the amazing greentext story yet. This story will make more sense with that in mind.

The prank war was raging on, harder than Sam when he could hear Dean mumble in his sleep during his night terrors. That day was already off to a bad start, in which Dean blasted _Heat of the Moment_ to wake Sam up. Sam had never felt so triggered in his entire life, and that included watching Jess burn to death.

Dean had to retaliate! Sam had the audacity to replace all of Dean’s socks with goddamned bright yellow Minions socks he shoplifted from some Wal-Mart they stopped at to re-up on salt and condoms. Here Dean was, looking like a fucking loser wearing boots without socks (because he’d rather die than wear those socks).

Oh, but before that Dean had the nerve to order fifteen-hundred live ladybugs online and hide them all in Sam’s duffel bag!

Back to the important stuff: it was Dean’s turn to be fucked with mentally and emotionally. Sam had already stolen their dad’s old hunting journal and spent all night practicing to perfectly copy his late father’s signature. He then stalked off to the bathroom, excusing himself to jerk off after seeing a Blanche-centric episode of The Golden Girls, to finish his plot. Sam had the journal hidden in his pants pocket because they were fucking huge, and pulled out a pen to scribble down a note on one of the last, decrepit pages of the journal.

_Dean,_

_By now you will have finished reading this. I wish I could say you are a man now, but really, you’re too short to be a man. I guess what I have to say is obvious: you’re adopted and I love Sam more than I could ever like you. Your real parents are some high school kids who would have liked Taylor Swift if she had been born yet. Lol you suck, you little trenchcoat-fucker._

_Xoxo, ~~Sam~~ Dad_

* * *

Dean only cried for twenty minutes after reading his father’s final note, he’ll have you know! Once he had finished re-applying his ruined concealer and mascara, he exited the shitty motel to meet Sam at the Impala. The little shit had a smug grin on his face and Dean was ready to hear some bullshit about Sam finding Dean’s secret makeup stash.

The elder hunter situated himself in the driver’s seat, disregarding the seatbelt because he’s not some pussy-ass bitch. It was ten minutes into their drive, finally back on the road, that Sam snickered and elbowed the man.

“Dad really hated you, huh?”

“Shut up,” Dean grunted, eyes burning.

“ _April fools, jerk_ ,” he giggled, staring obnoxiously at his brother. “I wrote that! Dad actually loved you.”

Dean jerked the steering wheel. “What?”

“Oh, you should have seen your face! You were so devastated!”

“Jesus, Sam! You don’t do that shit!”

The aggression didn’t scare Sam none. He had the last laugh and that was all that mattered… or so he thought. Dean was distracted, ready to pull over to the side of the road and spank Sammy’s naughty ass for being so sexy and mean (much like in his schoolgirl fantasies, only they didn’t make plaid skirts in Moose sizes).

Dean reached his hand over, trying to grab the gearshift, when his hand reached too far over and grabbed Sam’s thigh instead. The younger hunter was still in high spirits and just laughed more, sending his brother a sassy smirk for his stupid mistake. Dean, too, laughed at his hand missing. Oh, what a classic thing to do!

A new plan of attack formed in Dean’s head— _revenge_. He chuckled on as he reached his hand up to undo the button of Sam’s jeans, pulling the zipper down right after. He pulled the car off to the side of the empty road and reached his busy hand back to actually put the car in park.

Dean reaches back over, dipping his hand into Sam’s pants to cup his balls and play with them. They both laugh, knowing this was all a part of the prank war and another Dean-like prank. It was hilarious, the way Sam’s cock hardened and rose to his stomach, sliding against Dean’s busy hands.

Then Dean twists to face his brother better, leaning down to slide the hard cock into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. Much like rats, Dean had no gag reflex. He was struggling to keep a straight face and giggled around the member in his mouth, the movement of his laughter sending thrills up Sam’s cock and making him chuckle as well. What a weird joke!

Dean chokes momentarily when Sam thrusts against the pleasure. Something ridiculous came to mind and Sam started chanting, “Brojob! Brojob! Choo choo!”

_Oh no_ , Dean thought, Sam was about to out-prank him with the train euphemism!

It was Dean who won—Sam had came hard while making train noises like some gay kid into having his dick sucked.

Dean straightened back up, wiping a tear from his eye and taking deep breaths to relax the pain in his cheeks from laughing so hard. He leaned forward and gently kissed Sam on the lips.

“You’re such a faggot,” he said huskily against Sam’s smooth lips.

He put the car back into drive and took off into the sunset. The prank war had been won.


End file.
